Mission: Save Draco
by the-jitterbug
Summary: Draco has reached the end of his mission with one last task set on his agenda: Kill Dumbledore. Although with Hermione hot on his tail with her own mission 'Save Draco' will Draco be able to live up to everyones expectations and kill the old fool.


a/n My first ever Fan Fiction which is exciting but also nerve racking. I've planned for it to be 4 chapters but may end up 5 or so, who knows but anyways moving on. I hope you enjoy it and yeah, i mean what else can i say. Don't forget to leave a review. :)

* * *

><p>"Draco fucking Malfoy! You come back here right now!" Hermione cried.<p>

Draco listened to Hermione's cries as he continued on down the gloomy corridor. He wasn't prepared to stop, not now when the stakes were so high. After all Draco was on a mission in which he had been specially chosen for to complete. It was unclear if the Dark Lord chose him over spite of his father or to watch him fail as a pureblood. Draco had at last minute been having second thoughts; the idea of what he was to achieve made him feel sick to his stomach almost causing him to stop in his tracks. Stop? No; stopping would do no good for him he had to continue, he had to march on.

Draco listened as Hermione whimpered steadily behind him, her heels clacking against the stone ground. He had screwed up with Hermione by stringing her along and now he was left to suffer from knowing that this was all his fault. If only he hadn't gotten involved with Hermione maybe this moment would've been occurring differently.

"Draco p-p-please, stop!" Hermione cried, still trying to keep up with Draco.

Coming to a halt at the end of the corridor Draco was now faced with a large wall as it would appear to the plain eye, although Draco was after a place further on within the wall itself. Draco rubbed the back of his neck in haste before sliding his hand up through his hair. Pulling his tie loose Draco gulped; _just __don__'__t __forget __to __breath_, thought Draco.

It took him a moment to realize that his follower had too stoped, succumbing to the silence that was most deadly. Hermione gasped for air, her hand placed firmly on her rib cage.

"Draco, please don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Don't give up your life, destroying it in the process for someone who doesn't deserve it."

"Oh, and you do."

"Honestly that's up to you Draco, to make that decision."

"Its up to me is it? Well you know that's what everyone says and then they go and fucking make the decision for you!"

"Draco please, I just…"

"Just what? Want to help because you can't, can you – can you not see that. Its done its over no more. Me and you are nothing more than shattered dreams and hopes that have no future."

"Don-Don't say that Draco,"

Draco inhaled deeply his chest rising in infuriation for Hermione's lack of understanding. _Why __couldn__'__t __she __just __leave __him __alone? __Learn __to __forget. __Move __on. __Whatever, __just __fucking __Leave._ Draco thought his chest still rising. His eyes began to swell, for a moment Draco thought he had shed a tear until he remembered that he, Draco Lucius Malfoy didn't cry over filthy little mudblood's.

If there were a moment to truly man up it was now. This in mind Draco began to build his wall of resistance against Hermione's cries and words she thought would change his mind. _Pft...__Change __his __mind, __never._

Draco coughed, "Your wasting your time, so just leave me be," he said ever so softly. It took only moments before his wall came tumbling down around him.

"Oh for fucks sake Draco! This doesn't have to be your fate."

"But that's it, isn't it? It is my fate, this is what I was born to do."

"No it's not Draco-"

"Just get as far away as fucking possible."

"I'm not going any where."

Draco closed his eyes taking in more than a deep breath; Hermione's scent of camomile and peppermint followed slightly filling the crack that ran deep down his insides. Draco shook his head snapping back into the reality that this needed to end, now.

"I love you."

"No don't say that."

"Why not? Its true and-"

"Just NO!"

Draco swung his arm around taking a hit at Hermione causing her to fall to her face onto the cold stoned ground. Draco hadn't even realized what he was doing until it had been done. Draco stuttered not being able to voice what he most desperately needed to get out. "I never loved you - and – I never will, your nothing to me then a filthy little mudblood," Draco spat forcing out the unforgivable words.

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes began to swell as tears began to fall from her bloodshot eyes. She closed her eyes as she wiped away the watery mess she'd made. She couldn't be seen as weak, not now when Draco needed her most. Reopening her eyes, she realised that Draco had gone, vanished from plain sight - although Hermione knew all too well where he had gone. It was right in front of her, the massive door formed on the wall. Normally it would've re-hidden itself once Draco had entered although it hadn't. This made it only that much more clear what she had to do.<p>

Hermione got to her feet wiping her eyes and putting her emotions to a side. She was on a mission _Save __Draco_.


End file.
